The Singer
by MzShellSan
Summary: A new student has arrived at Ouran! Who is she? How does she know Haruhi? What is she hiding? Most importantly will love bloosm between our OHSHC friends? Find out inside the story! PLZ R&R Shellsan
1. A New School

_**Me: Hey everyone! Another Fanfiction from my collection!**_

_**Haruhi: Shouldn't you be working on your other stories? Like Tohru's Deadly Secret, Mai's a HipHop Pro, Mai's in A Gang, Ghost hunt cases..**_

_**Me: (interrupt list) I get the point! I'm working on it!**_

_**Haruhi: No you're not your working on this!**_

_**Me: Whatever! I am going to get around to them but this won't get out of my head!**_

_**Haruhi: *death glare* so you start to write it and decide it will be a fairly long story with chapters as well as post it and not wait!**_

_**Me: *Hides* Y-Yeah well I want reviews *starts to cry***_

_**Tamaki: Hello my darlings Shellsan doesn't own anything!**_

_**Me: BAKA Tamaki! I own the storyline! Duh**_

_**Tamaki: *Goes to corner of gloom***_

**~P~R~O~F~I~L~E~S~!~!~!~**

Name: Kazumi (beautiful harmony) Araya (wild valley/new valley)

Family: Akemi (bright and beautiful/ red beauty) Araya-Mother-Dead-Cause of death: Assonated-Age of death: 39yrs/o

Chise (Little star/torrent of wisdom) Araya-Older Sister-Cause of death: Suicide-Age of Death: 9yrs/o

Mana (divine power) Araya-Father-Dead-Cause of Death: Killed while attempting to protect Kazumi, Chise and Akemi-Age of Death: 41yrs/o

Age: 16

Hair Colour: Dark Brown/Black-ish

Eye Colour: Deep Purple-ish black-ish

Height: 5'6 (about 170cm)

Personality/Abilities: Kazumi is a generally sweet girl however if you wake her up from sleeping she'll probably get mad ***Me: Same here!***. She has a fierce temper but a heart of gold. Her motto/what she says all the time/quote is 'You mess with my friends and you mess with me'. She is determined and stubborn. She is quite smart and amazing at every sport. Although she often has a smile on her face if you look really hard and know her well enough you would notice that her smile doesn't reach her eyes. She has a traumatised past which she blames herself for and often keeps to herself. She has a beautiful voice created for singing and is an amazing pianist. She can do any type of dance and is an amazing prankster. Lastly she is an amazing play-girl, she can get ANY boy to do what she wants **(Me: I wish I just scare people into it mwhahaha!) **

Band Info:

Band Name: Chiyochi or Eternal Blood

Kirami (dark beauty) - Kazumi:

Kirami is the lead singer and pianist of Chiyochi. She is a play-girl and can make the toughest boys and even girls fall to their knees. She has done this many times. Her hair colour is Light Violet/Purple. Her eye colour is ocean blue.

Shizuka (silent, calm) - Haruhi:

Shizuka is the guitarist and for slower songs violinist for Chiyochi. She is also a play-girl however this is only on the rare occasions when she feels like it the rest of the time she just shows her dazzling smile (That actually reaches her eyes). Her hair colour is black and her eye colour is an even deeper ocean blue.

~Other Info~

Kazumi and Haruhi grew up together singing and dancing. They were inseparable. Their families were the best of friends. This lasted until that day of the assentation's. After that Haruhi and Kazumi only kept in touch secretly. To this day their connection is strong and they perform under fake names in the band Chiyochi.

_**~S~T~O~R~Y~!~**_

_**Sorry to keep you waiting but I thought I would make a comment that the pictures of Kazumi, Shizuka and Kirami will be on the side! **____** Enjoy!**_

**~S~T~O~R~Y~B~E~G~I~N~S~N~O~W~!~XD~**

**Kazumi's P.O.V.**

"Oh, what a lovely day!" I exclaimed from the window of my bedroom of my mansion. I quickly got changed in to a black top and yellow skirt that goes down to mid-thigh. Brushing my silky brown hair I decided to leave my hair down today.

Then I proceeded downstairs to eat breakfast. 'Todays my first day at Ouran Academy' I think excitedly, 'I will be going to the same school as Haruhi too!'. I finish breakfast and grab the keys to my red Ferrari. Getting in I drove to school.

When I arrived I quickly went to the principal's office to collect my schedule. When I entered the room I bowed gracefully and greeted "Konnichiwa Sensei". "Konnichiwa, Miss Araya I presume?" He asked. "Yes sir" I answered.

"Here is your schedule" He states handing me a slip of paper. I accept it then leave the room with a quick "arigatou sensei". Walking through the empty hallways (class had started I only arrived in Japan early this morning and I fell asleep so I was a bit late) I went to my locker and read my schedule:

**Kazumi Araya-Class: 1A**

**9:00-Art**

**10:20-English**

**11:00-Maths**

**11:40-Lunch**

**12:20-Science**

**1:40-Drama**

**2:20-S.O.S.E.**

**3:00-School Finishes/After school clubs**

'Wow!' I thought reading over my schedule again. Checking the time it was almost 11:00 so I got my stuff and headed towards the classroom.

When I arrived the class was already in session. I knock on the door and enter. Looking around I notice everyone staring at me. 'What is there something _wrong_ with me or are they just looking at me for the fun of it?' I question myself.

"Good morning miss. I apoligise for being late but I got a bit lost trying to find my way to class" I state not really taking any notice to the snickers and laughs I got from everyone around me.

In fact I didn't get lost at all it is just an excuse so I wont get in trouble on my first day. "That's fine. I'm guessing you are Miss Araya correct?" She asks. "Correct miss…" I start. "Miss Negihiko" she finishes for me. "Thanks".

"Okay Miss Araya please take a seat next to Hikaru or Kaoru whichever it is" she says pointing at an orange headed boy. I quickly noticed that there is another boy exactly alike him sitting next to him.

I silently walk towards the spare seat I had been assigned and started on my work. About 5minutes after class had start I felt someone poke me. Brushing it off I continued to work until they poked me again. Now I was getting irritated. I look over to see one of the twins smirking at me.

My earlier good mood was officially ruined now and I glared at him the flipped him the finger before turning back to work like nothing happened.

After class I stood to leave the room. I was walking out the door when I was taken by some random person.

When the person stopped moving and put me down I realised my captor was actually two people. Those two people I quickly recognised as the twins.

"What on EARTH are you DOING?!" I screamed before realising that I was in a room with more then the twins.

What surprised me the most was the fact Haruhi was there too. "H-Haru!" I shouted, running up to her and jumping on her back giggling like mad.

Everyone looks at us confusedly and I smirked and asked "Haru how come your with a ton of boys? If I had to guess I would say that this is a host club and you broke something causing you to owe them money and couldn't be bothered to ask me for money so you are paying it back this way!".

I look around and notice all the random people in the room looks shocked except Haruhi. "H-How did you know all that?" some random blonde says to me. "Magic!" I reply happily pulling out a red lollypop and was about to put in my mouth before Haru stole it away from me.

"Haruuuuuuu!" I whine. I notice all the boys staring at us in wonder and start to get irritated. "What-cha lookin at you bast-ards and why did ya'll steal me from my class room!" I scream going back on subject.

"_they _ stole _you?" _ She asks then bursts out laughing. "It's NOT funny! They made me drop my red skin!" I shout annoyedly. She looks at me and realises something. "You did-" She started to ask before I was consumed by impending doom.

The twins started talking. "So how do you-" Twin 1 starts slinging his arm over my shoulder. Twin 2 continues saying "know Haruhi?" while mimicking his twins moves.

"I am Haruhi's bestest bestidy best friend in whole wide worlds and universe!" I say in a sing a song voice then in a dark and evil tone add at the end "now get off me before I make you get off me!"

The twins look taken back and let go off me. "Thank-you, now who is in charge of this place because i need to discuss Haru's debt".

"That would be me" says Kyoya stepping away from the crowd. "B-But I'm the king!" The now named random idiot blubbered going into his corner of gloom.

"Tamaki-Senpai if this is about my debt then it needs to be Kyoya who is talked to not you" Haruhi stated bluntly. Now it was my turn to laugh. 'she is just as she always have been unless she's Shizuka!' I thought while rolling on the floor laughing.

The next thing I knew a little boy who I recognise as Honey was laughing with me! 'So I was right Honey is in this group too!' I think. Looking at Honey I stopped laughing and started talking to him.

"Yo! Honey long time no see!" I say "So you got dragged here too huh?" Honey giggles, "No I chose to be here Kazu-Chan". "Oh….. is Mori here?" I question not expecting a real ansewer. "Yup". Was my unexpected reply.

As if to prove a point I hear a sarcastic "Great the cute brats here" from behind me. I turn around me and see Mori standing there! 'Damn he is as hot as ever' I think while looking at him fakely (I don't even think that's a word… XD) annoyed."Great, the annoying giants here!" I shout then start to laugh really hard (Me:Again!).

"Woah whats going on! Explain" the twins say unison. "Ohhhhhh riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttt ttttttttt You guys are here I completely forgot! HEhehehe well you um seeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I start dragging my words out annoyingly so Haruhi decided to cut in and explain.

"This is Kazumi my best friend. YES I HAVE FRIENDS so don't look at me like that you rich idiots! Just because I work doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun!" She stated bluntly.

Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins gasped with shock. They turned to Mori and Honey but they just smiled already knowing the whole story. How you ask well you find that out in a minute.

She watched their reactions before continuing on.

"Kazumi and I are inseperable and Mori and Honey should know this better that anyone".

"Oh? Why is that?" questions Kyoya(I learned their names through haruhi ranting and innocently overhearing Haruhi talk to people *cough, eavesdropping, cough*) with interest. I could tell he was interested by the shine in his eye while processing all the information.

"That's easy. Mori and I have always sparred and Honey and Kazumi have always sparred. We grew up together since middle school. Mori and Honey lived near Kazumi and I" Haruhi replied as if it were nothing new.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a barley-noticeable-unless-you-know-him-like-Haruhi, Honey and I do-smirk.

"Yo, Mo~ri! What you planning?" I ask. I watch him notice his slip up in facial expressions. 'Haha idiot cover it as much as you want I will still see past your defense just like Haruhi (though she doesn't usually pry) and Honey can' I thought while looking amused towards him.

"Just say it already I don't have time for your _ridiculous _ schemes today Mori" Haruhi chimed in with a knowing look.

The other hosts (excluding Honey he was eating cake while looking amusedly at his cousin who he easily saw through as well) gaped as the scene unfolded.

"Well I was thinking…..

_**~E~N~D~O~F~C~H~A~P~T~E~R~!~!~!~**_

_**Me:and the chapter ends with a cliff hanger! Hahaha**_

_**Haruhi: Wheres the humour exacly?**_

_**Me: Damnit sorry I am **_**kinda**_** high on lollies! *smiles sheepishly***_

_**Haruhi: *Facepalm* Idiot eating useless lollies**_

_**Honey:*attacks Haruhi angrily***_

_**Me:*Cheers Honey on***_

_**Mori:*sweatdrop* Ok please R&R every-one or Shellsan may not update this story as she is already on an extremely tight schedual! :'(**_


	2. A Broken Promise

_**Ok so the story will go but I still need reviews, favourites and follows!**_

Maybe Kaz should join the host club" said Mori with a smirk while looking at my expression. On the outside I looked bored and on the inside I'm like stupid a-hole.

"That's a great idea! I can have another daughter!" Screamed Tamaki.

"NOT HAPPENING!" I shouted catching everyone's attention. "Why?" asked the twins. "Because I have been there, done that, too easy." I say trying to confuse them.

Mori just continued smirking. 'Damn him to hell, he saw through my facade'. Just as I thought he made a smart ass comment. "What's the matter? You didn't have a problem pretending at the other schools you went to. Did you finally get sick of it?" he asked.

"F**k you Mori!" I say angrily. "Sure I _have_ been a play-girl before and I _do_ have the skills….."

"Then what's the problem then?" asked the twins in unison interrupting me.

"Ugh, if you hadn't interrupted you would know! Jeez and they say your gentlemen!" I say while shaking my head. My guess is that those idiots don't have any real experience… at all.

"Just answer the question!" Kyoya says annoyingly. "Fine because I promised Haruhi" I state. Mori and Honey look as confused as the others. I sigh. "Other reasons are for me to know... and for you to never find out. Oh and Haruhi made me the same promise which is the reason as to why I am here today" I state. "We dragged you here" the twins say in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"WHATEVER!" I replied.

"B-but you can't!" shouted Haruhi worriedly. "That's a lot of money!"

"Haru….." I start. I noticed everyone leaning in to hear what I would say next. "Get over it." Honey burst out laughing we were rolling on the ground laughing….again.

Mori smirked at the joke I made and Haruhi… well let's just say she was ready for a fight. "Not happening, I won't fight you… ever again, that's what I promised you and I will stand by it" I say. My aura was suddenly very serious. She removed her stance and everyone was confused again. My guess is that Honey will kill me if I don't explain….

"Kazu~Chan, explain…. NOW!" he says rather loudly.

Right on the mark.

"Well… ummm… you see… Haru~Channnnnnnnnn~~ you take this one!" I shout sheepishly. She looks at me and smirks, yes HARUHI SMIRKED!

"Noooooooooooooo don't! You have been hangin wit da giant too much!" I scream in horror of what the smirk means. She's saying that I got myself into this mess and now I have to get myself out of it.

"I take offense to that!" said Mori in an annoyed voice.

I turn to him and glare. "You were _supposed_ to" I stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

He scowled at me and I smirked.

Honey and Haruhi shook their heads at our antics. We were always fighting. They both knew we were in love… problem is the people in the spotlight were completely clueless. Anyway s back to the story.

"Shall me go and discuss Haruhi's debt then?" asked Kyoya.

I nodded and followed him into a different room.

~~With The Others~~ ~~No One's P.O.V.~~

"What just happened?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi sighed and collapsed to the ground. This day has been way too exciting for her liking. She liked things to be simple.

But luck was not on her side today…

"Sooo Haru-Channnnnnnnnn" said Honey making sure to stretch out the word innocently. Innocent as it sounded if you looked closely then you could see his eyes had a mischievous glint to them, one that Haruhi just _had_ to see.

She unconsciously shivered at the thought of yet another prank today. She didn't think she could handle it.

"What now Honey-Senpai I don't have time your pranks and Mori" she said turning to the older boy (who _totally_ didn't have a similar glint to his eye) and said rather nicely (if giving him a glare and sounding like a venomous snake is nicely *shiver*) "Don't. Even. Think. About. It".

She sounded like she was scolding a child which, in reality, was how they were acting.

Honey, Mori, Tamaki (who was finally out of his emo corner), Hikaru and Kaoru(so everyone left in the room) looked surprised as they stared at the collapsed girl. Her eyes were closed but she still knew what they were thinking. This was to be expected after she had known them her whole life. Well, most of it. They had met after her mother's death.

_Flashback_

_They were running. Hand in hand. What were they running from you ask? They were running from nothing. They were both sad and angry and the only way to fix that was to run. _

_They had no destination in mind. All they knew was that they had to run.I knew my dad wouldn't notice. He was morning the loss of my mother._

_She had been assassinated with the others while helping to protect them. We didn't know why they wanted to kill off our family and friends and even if we did we wouldn't have understood. Both of us were only 6/7 years old for Christ sakes!_

_Flashback End_(I know it wasn't really revealing but this story will change a few bits of Haruhi's past to accommodate)

"-uhi Haruhi HARUHI!" shouted Kaoru. Haruhi looked up at the group when she finally realised Kyoya and the others were all looking at her.

Then it hit her. If Kyoya is here then that means Kaz is finished and she will probably be able to leave soon.

She felt a slight pang of sadness but she made a promise and she wouldn't break it. Even if it costs her life. She would protect her friend as her friend protected her once long ago.

_Flashback (Haruhi's P.O.V)_

_We were taking a break when he had seen us. We could tell he was a 'bad guy' so we started to run again._

_As we were running I started to get tired. He was gaining on and he was gaining fast. As if destiny wanted me to die, I fell to the ground and was knocked out cold by the man._

_Kaz, who was always too kind for her own good, stopped running as soon as I fell and tried to carry me while running. This slowed her down and the man quickly caught up to them._

_Grabbing them both he dragged us towards a van and roughly threw us in only to hear a scream from Kaz._

_She never was one to give up without a fight._

_By now I was wide a wake and scared out of my mind. I wasn't like Kaz._

_She was everything I'm not while I am just me. I wasn't everything she wasn't. I always felt I should be stronger and this was the one time I wished I was._

_Flashback End (End of Haruhi's P.O.V.)_(I know you want to know what happens next in this flashback but you'll just have to keep reading :D)

Haruhi uncontiously let a tear escape from her eye as she remembered that day. It was all her fault that happened.

On the other hand Kazumi blamed herself for the incident. She always knew Haruhi was not strong enough, especially at that age. She should have been there to help her more.

"MY DAUGHTER! WHY ARE YOU CRYING! WHAT'S WRONG!" screamed Tamaki.

"Wanna say it a bit louder? I don't think Mars heard you." Kazumi said not even bothering to ask Haruhi knowing why she was crying, if letting a single tear fall is called crying.

"He has a point for once" stated Kyoya. "Was that _worry_ I heard in your voice?" Kazumi mocked.

He looked ready to kill as he scowled at her. She knew she had gotten to him. He was trying really hard not to let any emotions go through his façade but Kaz easily saw through it. Especially after everything she had been through.

She looked a Haruhi who was glad that her friends had distracted them for now but alas all good things must come to an end.

"So…." Started Kaoru standing in front of Haruhi worriedly. "Why were you crying?" finished Hikaru copying the action. They were both worried. I see another reason as to why Haruhi didn't ask for money.

She might not realise it herself but she was happy her. She had finally learnt to trust others again.

It made me happy that she could be happy once again. I had never seen happy again since the day that her father had beat her almost to death.

She is lucky I found her in time.

_Another pesky Flashback (No One's P.O.V.)_

_Ranka had just got home. He could take some alcohol but this was just too much._

_As he walked into the living room he grabbed an unsuspecting Haruhi roughly._

"_You killed her, You killed my one love!" He shouted while slurring uncontrollably. Haruhi was scared. Her father had never been like this._

_He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face._

_She tried to run, to get away but he held her back._

_He began to punch and hit her over and over again. It hurt and she was sure that if she cried and screamed any more than she wouldn't have anything left to cry._

_This was one of the many times that she was saved by her dearest friend Kazumi and one of the many things that caused her to become what she is now. Her strength came from her many, many, did I mention many hardships._

_She was almost unconscious when Honey, Mori and Kazumi came barging in. They were mortified. There was blood everywhere. Haruhi was naked and beaten almost to death. Her eyes were droopy and her father had finally passed out from the alcohol._

_Flashback end_

Haruhi's eyes were closed and she felt all the pain she had held back for so long come rushing back and hit her like a led balloon. It hurt.

This worried everyone even more, everyone but Kazumi. She knew Haruhi's pain. They shared their pain and it was equal. They had both had a messed up childhood and they both knew that their 'first time' was not the romantic stuff the books make it out to be.

No their first times were being molested.

Haruhi sighed and stared up at her friends. The ones she thought of as her family, although she would never tell Tamaki that…

"I-I'm fine, just got something in my eyes all" she managed to say with minimum stuttering as she attempted to compose herself.

This just succeeded in making the others even more worried.

"Haru~Chan! What is wrong! You can tell us!" said Honey with tears in his eyes.

She looked mortified at the thought of someone crying over something she did. She couldn't take any more pain then she already had.

Luckily, Kazumi saved her yet again. "Honey~ Haruhi was just remembering _those _days" she said with disgust clear in her voice.

"What is _those_ days?" asked a curious Kyoya. He didn't have much information on either. There files both, only had the basic information on them.

"Well let's just say that Haru and I haven't had a… normal childhood as such." Replied Kazumi.

Suddenly Kazumi had a great idea.

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialled some numbers. Walking to Haruhi she handed her the phone.

Haruhi looked confused but quickly realised what she was doing.

They were going to have a concert, it was going to happen tonight. They both need ed it and they hadn't had one in ages.

They're concerts were always last minute and they were always sold out.

**Salve, necesse scaena in concert nocte. **

_Quis est hic?_

**Hoc est a Shizuka Chiyochi**

_Sane Miss Shizuka!_

**Thankyou**

_Usquequo adhuc necessaria nocte?_

**Oportebit enim 3hours**

_Ok, vultus erit paratum punk tenebris?_

**Ita denique vale that's**

**(Hello, we need a stage for a concert tonight. **

_Who is this?_

**This is Shizuka from Chiyochi**

_Oh, Of course miss Shizuka!_

**Thankyou**

_How long will you need the stage tonight?_

**We will need it for 3hours**

_Ok, It will be ready with the dark punk look?_

**yes thats fine goodbye) **

"What the hell was that?!" The group shouted in unison. Everyone except Kaz who just smiled when she got a nod.

"That was me talking in latin so that you wouldn't try and underastand my conversation, or rather, if you did you wouldn't understand it." Haruhi replied getting to her feet.

She brushed her clothes off lightly and began walking to the door before getting half-way there and turning around. This wasn't the time to be getting emotional.

"SO Kaz, what's happening?" asked Haruhi looking at the group.

Kazumi smiled, walked towards Haruhi and whispered in her ear

"I guess that this time we will have 'A Broken Promise'"

Before walking out of the room.

~T~H~A~T~I~S~T~H~E~~E~N~D~O~F~T~H~I~S~C~H~A~P~T~E~R~

_**SO what did you guys think of this story. In case you were wondering, no I didn't die I just had a very long writers block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost time! Hope to update again soon. Remember to read and review!(R&R)~Shellsan**_


	3. Becoming a Hostess

_**Me: Hey everyone I am back with the latest chapters!**_

_**Haruhi: I already told you that if you are going to start fanfiction then at least TRY to update them once a week!  
Me: It's hard but I am attempting to fix that problem now sheesh!**_

_**Haruhi: Right…**_

_**Kazumi: Don't blame her Haru~Chan! She can't help school and her other fanfic's!~**_

_**Haruhi: IT's her own fault that she has so many!**_

_**Me: *whimpers and cries in corner***_

_**Haruhi:*Rolls eyes* Shellsan owns nothing but the plot and her OC's**_

_**Me: Oh YEAH! Another thing! I screwed up in the first chapter. Mori spars with Kazumi and Haruhi and Honey are sparring partners XD**_

Haruhi stared after Kazumi. What just happened?

After a minute she realised what Kaz had meant and smiled. She will always be Kaz. Making simple things complicated and complicated things simple.

Haruhi sighed and smiled at the spot Kazumi had been standing. She had just been told she could stay in the host club without the pressure of her debt. That alone made Haruhi glad. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Honey and Mori smiled at her expression from where they were standing.

"Honey?" Haruhi called over her shoulder. Honey walked over to her and Haruhi leaned down. "Now that my debts gone let's focus on more important things" she whispered so that only Honey could here.

He seemed to catch onto what she was saying and smirked. He loved playing match maker. "Launch step one. Getting Kaz to join the Host Club!" he whispered back.

Haruhi nodded her head while smirking at her sparring partner. The club looked at Honey and Haruhi with confusion and interest in their eyes. They gasped when they saw the look in Haruhi's eyes.

They contained something they have never seen in them. Mischief.

"Are you sure that's Haruhi" the twins pondered in unison. Haruhi's head veined but she quickly placed a façade. Honey frowned at this. "Haru~Chan! Stop with the facades! We are your friends! You don't need to wear it!" He said his voice laced with worry, annoyance and anger.

Haruhi knew that they cared but for now she had to pretend. She had to leave now anyway. Giving Honey a reassuring smile she walked towards the door.

She stopped with her hand almost touching the handle. She whipped around so fast some people swear she got whiplash.

"Honey! I'll drop it when I am sure. Until then, focus on Kyoya's" she stated before leaving the room.

Honey smiled at her. He knew what she was talking about the façade he wore around them. It annoyed him to know end and he had a feeling Haruhi was the same.

She would keep her word. When Kyoya looses her façade she would lose hers aswell. He just knew it.

_**With Haruhi and Kazumi-Kaz's P.O.V.**_

I knew that she would understand and I knew after talking for a bit she would come to find me. I was walking around the school when I found a huge Sakura tree. Haruhi and I used to play in these all the time.

I expertly manoeuvred up the trunk and branches until I reached the top. Then I began to hum softly to myself.

I watched as Haruhi came outside and saw the tree. Being Haruhi she knew I was up there so she expertly climbed up to where I was. As weak as she was, as a kid Haruhi was always better at climbing tree's and stuff than me.

This is why she will spar with Honey and not me. She is better at fighting and using her head at the same time while I just do what I always have, fighting not using my head to its full extent.

I knew Honey would come looking for us soon with Mori and I wanted to get the details before that happened.

"Hey Haru~Chan!" I said gleefully as the wind whistled peacefully around us. She smiled gently. "Hey Kaz. We are going to need to get ready soon. My guess is Kyoya is going to be at the concert tonight with the others so we will need to be extra careful. I would say we need to cancel but I really think we need this right now. Especially with _that_ day coming up" she whispered softly.

I nodded slightly and sighed quietly. The anniversary is coming up and Ranka, Haruhi and I are probably going to skip school/work on that day. It is normal; after all we were all like one big family. We'll probably go to the graves and have a day of crying and laughing.

How can we laugh on such a day? We laugh because that is how it has always been. We arrive. We burst into tears comforting each other than we cheer up and show our family that we are alright by laughing and having a picnic.

"Kaz~Chan! Haru~Chan! Where are you?!" Honey shouts. I looked down to see the host club standing there looking around.

I giggled. This was like all the action movies where the bad guys never look up and Chuck Norris knocks them out! (XD)

By the way Haruhi was looking and grining I would say she was thinking the same thing.

Slowly we crept down the tree, making sure not to make any noise. When we were right above the twins we looked at each other. 1…2…3!

We jumped down on to the twins and hear them scream. "Ahhhhh! HELP WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" They screamed. Normally it would have hurt someone's ears but we're not normal so… meh.

Honey looked at them and giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE ARE GETTING ATTACKED AND YOU'RE GIGGLING!" They shout at Honey and Mori. I laugh with Haruhi and they stop shouting.

"It's just Haruhi and Kaz! They enjoy acting like the people in action movies." Explained Honey with a smile.

Haruhi huffed and I smiled. "It's true! Chuck Norris Rules!( GO KAZ! SO TRUE XD)" I shout happily. Haruhi smirked and I instantly was worried. When she smirks, nothing good can come out of it. I look at Honey and he is smirking as well.

I growl in annoyance and Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya back up.

"What are you two scheming?!" Mori and I queried at the same time. They grinned.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" They said cheerfully and I looked at them sceptically. "MY DAUGHTER'S! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" yelled Tamaki.

Haruhi and I smirked at each other and pointed up at the sakura tree.

…..

"What were you two doing climbing trees?" asked Kyoya. He is trying to get information again! ARGH!

"Look Kyo, ya aren't getting answers so get over it already!" I indicated. He looked pissed but refrained himself.

Good choice.

"Anyway, Kyoya?" Haru~Chan asked with a smile. He returned the fake smile. "Yes Haruhi?" He replied. "What about we reveal to the school I am a girl and then Kaz and I become the first Hostesses of the school?" she asked.

I looked mortified and Mori, Honey and Haruhi smirked at this. Sure, I said Haruhi could stay. She had finally found some friends and was learning to drop her guard around them.

"That might be the best idea" stated Kyoya and I slunk to the ground in defeat.

"FINE!" I said and she grinned in victory.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi and I smirked. "Yo Haru~Chan!" I shouted. "I got it!" She shouted back before going in the opposite direction to the Host Club room.

"What is she going to do?" asks Honey asks and I smiled innocently.

"You don't know!" Asked the twins incredulously. I smiled and shook my head them. "They wouldn't! They may know us well but not long enough to be able to tell what we are scheming. They gaped and I walked towards the host club room.

"Hey! You guys coming! You're going to miss the biggest reveal in history!" I shout before breaking out into a sprint towards the room. The others were catching up as I slowed to a stop in front of the room.

"SHIT! We need to go in the direction of the hall, Where is it?" I asked as they caught up to me.

Mori grunted and started to walk in the direction of hall. I huffed and started to follow him.

When we arrived there was a sudden voice over the loud speakers.

'**I apologise for interrupting everyone's clubs but, I, Haruhi Fujioka, on behalf of the host club invite all girls and boys to come to hall for an announcement involving a new host!' **The voice says before it hangs up.

The next thing you know Haruhi is standing with us. "That was fast" I said as if she did nothing.

"How did you get on the announcement system?" inquired Kyoya and Haruhi smiled innocently. "I just hacked the schools systems using my laptop" she stated before adding "And we should move because this stadium will be full in a minute"

Suddenly there was a ton of footsteps. They group bolted behind the curtain and Haruhi began to explain. "We will reveal I am a girl and tell everyone about Kaz and I being the first Hostesses".

They nodded and Tamaki walked out on stage.

"Hello my princess!" He began with a wink. The girls blushed. "First I would like to reveal that Haruhi Fujioka is a girl" he continued. There were gasps but everyone seemed to take them news rather easily.

They all knew that even though Haruhi wasn't a male that she would still be the same and will still have the same effect on them… which would have been true if Haruhi and Kaz weren't going to play a game of Playgirl VS Playboy. A game for twins. (You'll learn about this in the chapter after the next).

"Also we will be introducing our first two hostesses, allowing boys to be hosted on" Tamaki finished. The rest of the _hosts_(not the hostesses, so Honey, Mori, Kyoya and the twins) walked out while Haruhi and I went into the change room nearby.

"Great!" we said simulaniously. Then we started to laugh. Haruhi pulled off her breast binds and takes off her wig before we both change into a cheerleader like outfit (you know crop top and skirt). Mine was Red and Black and Hers was Blue and Black.

It was the only way to tell us apart.

We walked out on to the stage and waved at everyone. The host club looked as shocked as the crowd and we giggled.

I grabbed the microphone and began to speak into it.

"Hey everyone I am Kazumi but you can call me Kaz!" I announced with a wink causing some girls to blush and others to faint.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I watched as Kaz made some girls faint and smirk. I am feeling rather naughty today, time to take the reins.

I walk over to Kaz and whisper in her ear. "You know I think we should do that act just so the boys can see it" I whispered. She knew what I was talking about and blushed. I smirked. I was the only one that had this effect on her apart from that boy who we all know as Mori. (NO THEY ARE NOT LESBIANS! I AM BEING SERIOUS THIS IS LIKE THE INNOCENT SEST HIKARU AND KAORU HAVE EXCEPT NOT _AS_ INNOCENT!).

The Hosts gasped but I didn't stop there. Nope I haven't done this in ages and I felt the need to show everyone my _other_ personality.

I take the microphone and start to speak. "Hey there everyone I am sure that you all know I am a girl now but I assure you all, I still think you're pretty little blushing faces are the cutest thing I have ever seen" I said in a seductive voice. I inwardly laughed at everyone's faces including Kazumi's.

I waved goodbye to everyone with a wave and a blow of a kiss then I retreated. She was going to be annoyed that I had just done that without her consent and I knew it.

I was back at Music room three in a male uniform with sewing stuff and was fixing my outfit to suit me more when the doors burst open…

_**Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed and will keep following my story! Remember:**_

_**R&R~Shellsan!**_


	4. Concert

_**Kazumi: The one! The only! Shellsan!**_

_**Me: *cries* thankyou, thankyou!**_

_**Haruhi: what did you do?**_

_**Me: I created this chapter!**_

_**Haruhi: Riiiiiiiiight! Shellsan doesn't own Ouran or it's characters!**_

_I waved goodbye to everyone with a wave and a blow of a kiss then I retreated. She was going to be annoyed that I had just done that without her consent and I knew it._

_I was back at Music room three in a male uniform with sewing stuff and was fixing my outfit to suit me more when the doors burst open…_

Kazumi's P.O.V.

I was angry, furious, no I was pissed! That was an act we hadn't planned to use and I did not want to use it just yet!

As I ranted inside my head, I stormed off to find Haruhi, ignoring the shouts from the other hosts.

I walked into the music room and slammed the door loudly.

"HARUHI FUJIOKA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I screamed. I didn't even know where she was in this room. All I know is that she is in here… somewhere and I was going to find her.

I scoped the room for her only to find her casually sitting in the changing rooms, FIXING HER UNIFORM!

"What the hell was that!?" I asked loudly, my voice slightly horse from the volume I had used.

She shrugged, "I felt like they should know the other side of me. If I told you what I was doing then you either would have made the whole act fake… or you would have refused" she stated.

"Of course I would! I wanted to save it for a better time, you know, as a surprise" I explained, in a slightly calmer voice.

Haruhi sighed and finally looked up from her clothing with an apologetic look. "Whatever. What's done is done. Now we need to get going so let's get out of here" she said.

I sighed and gave in knowing it was impossible to change her mind. "Fine" I agreed.

I left the changing rooms only to see a group of very confused looking boys.

"Yo, s'up guys!" I cheered. "Sorry" started Kyoya, "but please speak in a language we can understand. I am yet to understand all this commoner slang."

I laughed, "Of course... I simply meant, hi guys, what do you want. Is that better?" I replied, a short laugh at the end.

"Yes very. Now, I wish to know what that stunt you guys just pulled was" he said, moving his glasses to make them glint evilly.

I rolled my eyes.

"In the context 'we' it no longer makes any sense. I didn't plan that 'stunt' as you call it. In fact I just had a very long conversation with Haruhi about not doing that without consulting me first" I answered.

I heard a small huff and turned to see Haruhi leaning up against a wall. "Psh, you call one minute of one-sided yelling a long _conversation_?" she inquired sarcastically.

I shrugged. "Come on. This is me we're talking about" I shot back. She nodded, "indeed it is… indeed it is".

~I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE BECAUSE THIS IS A PERFECT ENDING… HOWEVER! I AM NOT THAT MEAN… SO ON GOES THE CHAPTER!~

Haruhi and I were just leaving the school as we finally managed to escape from the hosts.

I sighed in content as we walked through the park to get to my house to get our clothes to perform tonight. The air was fresh and the birds sung happily as I danced in the breeze… until I tripped and fell smack into the ground. (I know, the moment was so cliché that I had to destroy it :) MWAHAHAHA!)

Instead of helping me up and asking if I was okay, I turned to see Haruhi clutching her stomach, choking on her own _laughs_. Like how is that even possible?

I rolled my eyes, getting up and dusting myself off, walking with all the dignity I have left.

I sighed as I unlocked the door that led inside my mansion, walking up the stairs to a room that held all the latest punk fashion. I tuned to Haruhi with an evil glint. She sighed and went to look through some of the racks of clothing.

I decided to wear a crimson boob-tube dress that was tight with a black belt surrounding the waist. The length was to my mid-thigh along with a black choker necklace with the appearance of splattered blood. I also wore black ballet flats. Yeah, yeah, no heels? Too hard to dance in. Trust me, you don't want to try.

I looked over to see Haruhi looking through another rack of clothes and decided to leave her while I changed into my outfit.

I walked out of the change rooms to see Haruhi in a black skirt, black top with splattered blue blood and a leather jacket. She also had a silver skull necklace and sparkly silver flats.

I smiled at her outfit. "Maybe you do have some fashion sense after all" I teased. She shrugged, "I don't really care. You try telling the twins that. They'd laugh in your face" she replied.

I nodded. She was right, they would do that.

I smiled and bowed holding out my hand for her. "Well, shall we go?" I asked. She laughed and nodded taking my hand, playing along. "Very well then" she replied. I laughed at her as she said it in a stuck up English accent.

I dragged her out for the room to the limousine, stepping inside and sinking into the leather seats. Haruhi did the same opposite me as we began to think about what songs we wanted to sing.

We arrived at our destination and I smiled stepping onto the ground, hearing flashes of the photographers and hearing the media ask things.

"Have you two got boyfriends?" "What so you plan to do once you finish school?" "I heard that you are attending school under different names, is it true?"

My mind whirled so much at the questions and I was relieved when Haruhi held her hand up.

"We have no comment towards your questions. We are unable to disclose such information about ourselves. I will, however, say that both Kazumi and I are still on the market for the guy we all search for" she said with a smirk and a wink.

I smiled at them and let Haruhi do the talking. I don't do speech well, I sing!

I walked with Haruhi, smiling for pictures and signing autographs as we walked around back stage.

When we arrived the first thing we noticed was the host club boys, all waiting!

Haruhi seemed just as distress as me because she stopped walking when she saw them and turned to me fast. I smiled at her in reassurance, "we'll treat them like any fans" I whispered. Se nodded, calming down considerably.

I fake laughed as if I had just told a joke and grabbed her arm running towards our dressing room.

I stopped once we got there and Haruhi smiled. I smiled back and looked at the boys leaning on the wall.

"Excuse me but I would like to know why you are back here. I was not notified of any people we had to meet with before or after the show" I stated.

Kyoya stepped forward, "Well we got back stage passes last minute. I assume you are kirami and this must be shizuka" he replied.

I sighed, trust Kyoya to get last minute passes.

I turned to Haruhi and shrugged. She sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, I would appreciate it if you guys could wait until after the show to talk to us" Haruhi said, smiling kindly as she walked into the dressing room before coming out with a sparkly quarts microphone and a blood splattered guitar (blue blood of course). She handed me the microphone and I smiled.

Turning to the others I waved before I walked out toward the stage. I stopped waiting for Haruhi to catch up.

I pulled a couple remotes out of my pocket and smirked as I handed one to Haruhi. She smiled and walked to the other entrance of the stage. On the count of three we both pressed a button and found ourselves under the stage climbing ribbons.

The crowd cheered as we spoke into our microphones that we have around our heads.

"Hey everyone! Great to see you all here!" I shouted as I danced on the ribbons.

They clapped as they watched Haruhi copy my movements in time with me.

Lowering ourselves to the ground we began to play our first song.

"This one's for those who 'miss the misery!'"~ I no own I Miss the Misery by Halestorm

Ohhh, I miss the misery!

I've been a mess since you stayed,  
I've been a wreck since you changed,  
Don't let me get in your way,  
I miss the lies and the pain,  
The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake  
I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

I've tried but I just can't take it,  
I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it  
Rough),  
You know that I've had enough,  
I dare ya to call my bluff,  
Can't take to much of a good thing  
I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

Just know that I'll make you hurt,  
(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)  
When you tell me you'll make it worse  
(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)  
I hate that feelin inside  
You tell me how hard you'll try  
But when we're at our worst  
I miss the misery

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me.

I miss the rough sex,  
Leaves me a mess,  
I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end.

"Now for a song about 'everybody's fool!'" I no own Everybody's Fool by evanescence.

perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

As the crowd died down I took a sip of water from on my keyboard.

"Ok now this is a song I wrote when I was pissed off at one of my previous boyfriends! Remember if you're gonna call me, 'Call me when you're sober!'" I no own 'Call me when you sober' by evanescence.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

I took another sip of water and sighed before turning to the crowd for a small chat before the next song.

"So how are we all tonight!?" I screamed. They all cheered. I smiled with 'shizuka' and winked, "That's good! What song do we want next?" I asked.

I heard multiple cries of 'skyfall' and decided it was fine to sing.

"Alright, Alright! I guess I'll sing skyfall since you guys want it so much!" I said and heard cheers and smirked, "You all just look so cute when your happy" I flirted. I saw some guys blush and some girls get nose bleeds. I smirked even more as I began to sing. ~Again I no own skyfall. This is the version by Jocelyn Scofield.

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

_[2x:]_  
(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

The song came to an end and I turned to shizuka. She nodded and began to speak. "Hello there! So we have one last song before we have to end this for tonight! I hope you guys like this!" she shouted.

I smiled and began to sing ~ I no own this song either!

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

...me, me, me.

The song finished and I wiped away the tear which had formed in my eyes, real ones. Haruhi did the same and we smiled as we heard screams of how cute we were.

"Thanks for tonight! See you next time!" I said as smoke entered the stage and when it cleared Haruhi and I had exited.

We were laughing as we walked toward the dressing rooms to relax for a bit.

I groaned when I remember the small fact that we have to watch over the boys for a bit.

I sighed as they came into view. I heard them cheer and rubbed my temples in annoyance. I gave them my best smile as I motioned for them to enter the dressing room with us.

I collapsed onto one of the couches and closed my closed my eyes, taking a sip of water.

"Ahem" coughed Tamaki. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi about to whack me. I sighed sitting up and turning to the boys. "Now, you all know who I am. I would appreciate it if you introduced yourselves" I said.

Tamaki nodded, "Of course! How rude of me! My dear princess, I am Tamaki suoh! This is Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Miskini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka" he introduced, getting closer to me and attempting to flirt.

I removed his hand from my face and simply replied, "Please don't invade my personal space, it's rude. I would expect more from the heir to the Suoh family. Never the less it is nice to meet you. Make yourselves comfortable"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GREAT IT'S FINALLY FINISHED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Me: That my friends, was a good 3000 words! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Kazumi: R&R PLZ!**_


	5. Authors Note-IMPORTANT!

_**! #$%^&*()IMPORTANT!)(*&^%$# !**_

_**Hey everyone! Shellsan here!**_

_**Ok, so as many of you know I currently have 9 on-going fanfictions. This is just a not to tell you that due to this fact I believe I don't have time to make the regular updates I promised and keep them all at a good 1500-2000 words each at least.**_

_**If you are reading this then that means I have decided that I will put this story on hold.**_

_**In case you don't know what it means for something to be on hold then I will explain. On wattpad if something is on hold it is no longer being updated until further notice.**_

_**I thank you for your co-operation and for the reviewers I have and hopefully will continue to stick with me through this.**_

_**Here is a list of the stories I **_**will**_** be putting On Hold:**_

_***Haruhi's Truth**_

_***Gakuen Alice with a Twist**_

_***Allen's unrevealed Family**_

_***Mai's a Hiphop pro**_

_***Mai's in a Gang**_

_***The Singer**_

_**Although I hate to put these stories on hold I feel that this is a necessary step to make sure that all my chapters are prepared properly and that I no longer have to keep failing to keep my promises.**_

_**Here is a list of stories which **_**will not**_** be put on hold for the time being:**_

_***Lucy the Dragon Princess**_

_***Ghost Hunt Cases**_

_***Tohru's deadly secret**_

_**This list may change. In case you're wondering the reason as to keep these stories alive and not just one at a time I will explain the reason for each of these stories. **_

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess- I have never had so many reviewers for one stories and it is the only story I am yet to update so as a debt of gratitude I will keep it going. **_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases- I know I shouldn't be picking favourites but… I love this story so much. It was my first GH and I think it deserves to keep going for now. **_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret- Ok so here's a hint. I have a major plot twist coming up for this story and I don't want to stop writing it because I have some great ideas for it!**_

_**If you read this long and although boring VERY IMPORTANT note then I thank you.**_

_**Also, as much as I hate to say it, whether I am posting or not I will definitely keep typing bits of my other stories.**_

_**Here are some that I have been typing but I don't plan on posting just yet:**_

_***Ballet Stars-OHSHC**_

_***History is Key-GH**_

_***The Keeper of Many secrets- OHSHC xover Fruits Basket**_

_***Clumsy or Graceful? - GH**_

_***Naru's Revenge, Pulling Pranks P2-GH**_

_**Be on the look out for these stories! I am sure you'll like them.. at least I hope you will. I hope you read them too :P**_

_**Once again, thanks to anyone who has read this to the end and I hope you forgive me for doing this so suddenly.**_

_**3 ~Shellsan**_

_**P.S. **__**My schedule**___

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess: Updates found on Friday's**_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases: Updates found on Wednesday's**_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret: Updates found on Monday's**_

_**I would update more often but I still have school work and homework and assignments and normal jobs to help around the house like cleaning and folding. When the holidays come maybe I'll update more often.**_

_**Until then Ja Ne!**_


End file.
